star crossed lovers of District 12 Katniss everdeen and gale Hawthorne
by AlexRiderisAWESOME
Summary: What if Peeta had never been reaped instead rory hawthorne had and gale volunteers aswell to protect rory and katniss. What if Gale tells katniss he loves her and she says she loves him back. cute and fluffy Galeniss. Summary sucks story is better I promise
1. 1 Reaping

The star crossed lovers of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Gale HawthorneChapter 1Katniss' POV"Primrose Everdeen"

I think I have just imagined Effie saying her name. I am frozen, rooted to my spot. It is only when I see her blonde head on her terrified body with the back of her shirt untucked forming a duck tail that I am brought back to my senses. I fight my way through the other 16 year olds until I come to the clearing. "Prim, Prim!" I scream but she doesn't turn round. Peacekeepers are holding me back but I am fighting them. "I Volunteer" someone screams. I find relief spreading through my body and the peacekeepers have suddenly let go of me. Only In that moment I realise I was the one that volunteered. I was the one that volunteered for the hunger games. I step forwand and shout with a much stronger voice. "I volunteer a tribute." I walk past Prim and make my way to the steps when tiny hands latch onto my skirt. I turn around to see Prim. "Prim let go" I say in as strong voice as I can muster up. I manage to get her hands off me but again just as I reach the steps arms lock around my waist that I can recognise as hers. I turn to face her and say in a tired voice " Prim, please, let go." She is pulled off me by Gale who had been making his way towards us through all of this. He lifts her up and says softly "up you go catnip." Just before I go to walk up the stairs I look back at Gale the sadness has gone from his eyes and I can see something else. A spark of fire burning for infinity. The fire I take comfort in. The inferno in his eyes that keeps my own fire ablaze. I continue the walk up the steps as Gale takes Prim to my mother and goes back to his original spot in the 16s to 18s section. Effie steers me so I am next to her. "What is your name" she says into her microphone the tilts it to me for a response. "Katniss Everdeen" I reply in a stronger voice than I feel. " I bet my hat that was your sister wasn't it?" she trills again. I don't reply I just look out at the woods. Thinking that only this morning me and Gale sat there eating a loaf of bread and talking about running away. " Well lets have a big hand to our very first volunteer Katniss Everdeen." No one claps. They just look at Effie with a cold hard stare. It says we do not approve of this. "Well erm." Effie says nervously not sure what to do. " Okay now for the boys." She trills confident again. She walks over to the bowl, selects one and makes her way back next to me. She unfolds the paper and reads out the name with sorrow in her voice. "Rory Hawthorne" Oh no not Rory he's twelve as well. Rory walks out of his place trying to look confidant but failing. I look out again and see Gale making his way to the clearing. Just as he gets there he shouts "Rory! Stop!" Peacekeepers hold him back and I feel as if history is repeating its self when he shouts "I volunteer." He shouts again in a much sturdier voice "I volunteer as tribute" and pushes Rory behind him. Rory is fighting and screaming at his brother until peacekeepers drag him to Hazelle. Gale makes his way to the stage and walks up the steps " Whats your name" Effie asks him when he reaches her. " Gale, Gale Hawthorne" "That was your brother wasn't it" She asks him. Just like I did e doesn't answer and looks out into the woods. " The tribute for District 12 in the 74th annual hunger games Katniss everdeen an Gale Hawthorne. Shake hands you two" When we don't she repeats "Shake hands." We don't again but this time we look at each other. We intwine our hands together. Slowly we raise them above our heads and in front of Effie's face. Effie and the mayor are looking shocked. Then as if on cue everyone in te crowd puts their 3 middle fingers to their lips and then raises them high. It is a way to say goodbye. It is usually used at funerals to say goodbye to a loved one. Gale and my hands are still I the air when Haymitch stumbles up behind us. Drunk as usual he says " I like these two. Lots of ….Spunk! Lots of spunk!" He says smiling obviously pleased he found the right word. He suddenly becomes angry and walks around us. Still angry he shouts and points at the camera "more than you! MORE THAN YOU!" Then he vomits and falls off the stage. Not wanting anything else to go wrong Peacekeepers try and drag us through the doors. We don't fight them. We just let them pull us our hands still intwined but by our sides. When we are behind the doors they try and steer us away from each other but we wont have it. We stand there hand in hand, our faces stone. Not answering or doing anything despite the shouts of the peacekeepers. Effie comes up to us and says " Let go you need to say goodbye to your families and anyway why are you holding hands it's not like you know each other." In response to that Gale lets go of my hand. Effie breathes a sigh of relief but before anyone can do anything he comes closer to me and puts an arm round my waist and pulls me to him. We hug each other and mutter at the same time " You don't know anything about us."

Our actions makes Effie speechless. "Fine, you two can stay together but will your families mind seeing you together." " No, It would take to long to tell you the relationship us and our families share." I say. Effie looks to Gale for confirmation and he nods his head. " Take them to the double room. There's a screen in there if their families want to be private." Effie says turning towards the Peacekeepers. We walk into a huge room and sit down together on the couch that is there. A peacekeeper comes in and says our families wont be joining us for another 10 minutes. When he leaves we are quiet until Gale suddenly says "I love you" I turn to face him. "I've loved you since you were fourteen. Remember 2 years ago, we had finished hunting and it was snowing. We went to the hob for some of greasy sae's soup and Darius was playing with you plait and teasing you about trading a squirrel for one of his kisses. You were laughing and saying yes of course you would kiss him and I realised I minded."

I remember that day it was cold and the wind was harsh. We hadn't done good at hunting because of the snow. No one knew what was in Sae's soup but we didn't mind. It was hot and edible that's all that mattered. Darius was teasing me. I remember the angry look on Gales face when he saw him.

I look at Gale and see him hanging his head. I put my hand on his chin and lift it up so I can look at him in the eye. " I.. I .. love you too" I say. As I say the words I know they're true. "Actually I think I've loved you for a year now but I wasn't sure if you loved me back" I say again bashfully. He looks at me. Delight and happiness clear on his face. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. As soon as he does it confirms that I truly do love him. He is still kissing me when our families come in. My mother gasps and we pull apart. When we find the courage to look up they all have knowing faces on them except Posy who has a huge smile instead.


	2. 2 goodbyes

The star crossed lovers of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Gale HawthorneAUTHORS NOTE : Sorry you had to wait so long but I went on holiday. Dot worry I wrote a lot while I was there so here you go. Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

After our families spend time with us separately they come together and say goodbye. We sit there in silence, tears brimming I our eyes, when I speak up. "don't cry, if we have red puffy eyes in the pictures we will be seen as weak." I turn my head to face him and see him nodding and blinking back the tears. I quickly blink my own back before anyone else comes in. About a minute later the baker and his son, Peeta Mellark, come in. The baker takes Gale behind the screen while Peeta stays with me. He tells me that he wont let Prim and my mother starve. I thank him but ask why? He stitters and finally blurts out that he loves me. Before my brain can register what he just said he kisses me. I push him off me and slap his face. Then I shout "what the hell Peeta I am with Gale!" I know that Gale cant hear us otherwise he would be out here punching Peeta. "Oh, I…I…I just thought he was your friend." Peeta says with confusion. " Well he was until about 20 minutes ago when he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him back." I say back. Peeta looks crushed when I say this but quickly gets over it and simply says good luck before peacekeepers come and escort him and his father out. Gale comes out from behind the screen with puzzlement on his face. When he sits next to me he says "Do you have any idea why the baker said he wouldn't let my family starve?" "Yes its because his son Peeta loves me." Gales face changes from puzzlement to anger. " I only just found out 2 minutes ago." Gales face softens nut then hardens again when I add "but then he kissed me." " Did you kiss him back?" Gale says with no emotion in his voice. " NO! I pushed him off me, slapped him, shouted at him and told him I was with you" I answer hanging my head, sure he was going to be angry. I feel Gales hand push my head up so I am eye to eye with him. "Then you did nothing wrong" he says smiling. I smile back and we kiss for a while before we see the door handle turning. Madge comes in with presents asking us to wear them as tokens. Mine is a gold mockingjay pin and Gales is a tightly woven leather bracelet with specks of gold in it. Hanging off the leather is a single charm. A miniature version of my mockingjay pin. I like these tokens because they are matching and they present us as a team. After Madge leaves we are shoved into a car with Effie Trinkett but we link our hands so we can sit next to eac other decidedly squashing Effie. We get out of the car and people are taking pictures of us until we get to the train. We step on and are shocked speechless at what we see.

AUTHORS NOTE : Sorry it's a short one didn't have enough time to post the full one but I promise I will soon.


	3. 3 train

The star crossed lovers of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne Chapter 3

Katniss' POV

Wealth. That's the first word that comes to mind when I look at what's infront of us. Wealth turns to disgust as I think that all this is just for a 1day journey. I look at Gale and see his own face stone hard. I know that he is thinking the same thing as me. We go and sit down on the plush velvet chairs reluctantly. Our eyes scan the carriage thinking how much the stuff would go for in the hob and how long the food would last our families. Our eyes meet and without saying anything our hands find each other. Effie tries to ask us questions but the only answer she gets back is silence. She finally gives up and goes to find Haymitch. When Haymitch does come in his clotes are crumpled and he is half drunk. Congratulations is all he says before grabbing a bottle of, no doubt, liquor and a pastry. He burps and leaves the room. I turn to Gale and he raises his eyebrows,in answer I shrug my shoulders. Without another word we rise and go down the hall to our rooms. After thoroughly examining each, we go into my room. Gal is infront of me and as I enter he whips round and presses his lips against mine.


	4. 4 the deal

The star crossed lovers of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne Chapter 4 The Deal

Katniss' POV

The kiss starts out soft and gentle but grows desperate. We are interrupted by Effie knocking on the door and calling us for dinner. We break apart reluctantly and walk, hand in hand, to the dining car. We ignore Haymitch's smirks at our intwined fingers and get some dinner. We don't let go of ach other even when we eat. Suddenly Effie bursts out "What is the relationship between you two. You haven't let go of each other all day." We don't answer. "You two are lovebirds aren't you?" Haymitch says suddenly serious. We just nod. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence. When the dishes taken and replaced with new ones I speak up "So your our mentor your supposed to give us advice aren't you?" Gale and I look at him expectantly. "Here's some advice, stay alive." Haymitch says, smirking. I exchange a glance with Gale and communicate telepathically. Years of hunting together has made us share this bond. At the same time we say "that's very funny, but not to us." We lunge forward, knives from diner in our hands. While I throw mine so it breaks Haymitch's glass of spirits, Gale drives his between two of his outstretched fingers. "Did I actually get a couple of fighters this year?" Haymitch says, obviously impressed. "Yeah, you did, so don't ignore us and give us stupid advice." Gale snaps. "Come in the light" Haymitch says ignoring the hostility in Gales voice. We do and he circles us his eyes scanning our faces and bodies. After a couple of minutes he finally says something. "Well you both have healthy bodies, unlike most people from 12, and you both are good looking enough." We just stare at him. "Here, You don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you." He continues. Not much of a deal but it's the best were going to get out of him and its certainly better than no help like a few minutes ago. I look at Gale and we both say "Deal." After we say deal Gale and I head to our bedrooms. I toss and turn and eventually give up and accept that this will be a sleepless night ahead of me.


End file.
